


Wizards meet Ross's

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: Jessie (TV), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Other, Protective Luke, alex is kinda ooc, kinda crossover kind of not, luke is alex's only friend, luke messes with magic, luke ross/alex russo, magic is still kind of a thing, mr. laritate is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Alex upon failing her Freshman year, Alex was expelled for all the mischief by some principal. Now, moving to New York with her family, she moves a few doors away from an odd family of the Ross's will they find out about her magic? Or can Alex manage to get through her new highschool without revealing a thing?





	1. Welcome to Freshman year... Again

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is 15 in this, and Luke is 16. Jessie never left and Luke had failed his freshman year as well due to poor grades. Alex also failed because she skipped testing and had to switch schools due to a few too many problems.
> 
> I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney!
> 
> RIP Cameron Boyce. You were an amazing actor/dancer! This is not made to make fun of him or anything!

* * *

“Okay.” Alex said taking the key and turning it at the wall, in which a small odd portal thing opened up. “Now what?” She asked turning to Jerry, their father.

“If you say Mailus Spontaneous followed by a name or a place, it’ll go there. Here send this envelope to Justin.” Jerry said handing his only daughter the envelope to be sent. They had about 15 minutes before he had to send the kids to their new school. They had moved into this apartment building just a few days ago. His kids were behind in Wizard training now because of it.

Taking a small, deep breath, Alex accepted the envelope and spoke to her portal thing. “Mailus Spontaneous Justin Russo.” She said the spell tossing the envelope inside. In which another opened behind her older brother, sending the small mail onto his lap. “Heyy, it worked. Man that was fast.” The eldest kid said with a dorky smile.

“Yea, great. Now both of you go get ready for school. The bus leaves in 15 minutes.” Jerry said. When he didn’t see his two teenage kids go to leave he yelled. “Go go! Now!” He ordered rushing the two out of the lair.

* * *

“Luke! Get out of bed! It’s your first day of Freshman year! You will _ not _be late!” Jessie could be heard yelling from Luke’s room as she struggled to get the young teen out of his bed.

“I am not going! Summer can last one more day!” The freckled teen yelled back struggling as he gripped to his bed. He hated having to start school in only August. He mostly hated having to do his freshman year...again. At least Jessie was still around.

“You are going and that’s that. You failed your freshman year once already. There’s no way you could do worse.” Jessie huffed taking a small break from trying to pry Luke from off his bed. “I even put Kenny in your bag so you have no reason to panic.” She reassured.

Kenny. Jessie knew the teen so well. With a groan of annoyance Luke sat up, shirtless. And bottomless. Only in boxers. Which in turn, clearly grossed their Nanny out. “You’d think 5 years of this I’d be used to seeing that… now get dressed and go get the bus. You have….” She said looking over at the clock. Then Jessie just sighed. “Looks like the limo is driving you.” She groaned.

* * *

Luke entered the large high school just in time to go get ready for gym class. Rushing through the halls, he raced to the boys locker room to change. He loved gym class. It was the only class he actually ever did good in.

“Yoo, Luke, I heard you failed Freshman year. Totally cool.” One of the countless friends of Luke said. His name was John, who had actually passed Freshman year. Luke just let out a laugh as he changed with all his friends. He relaxed a lot knowing that he was still super popular. Good.

Exiting the locker room with his large group of friends, the popular freckled teen noticed a teenage girl leaning against the wall. “Who’s that?” Luke found himself asking before even thinking. Though, then again, this new girl had never been seen before.

The group followed their well leaders gaze to the girl. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and nice figure. Good enough for them. “ Don’t know. Heard something about there being a new girl starting. Maybe that’s her.” John said looking at the very pretty girl

“You guys go ahead. I’ll be right back.” Luke said as all his friends began to go ahead with the laps. Then he began to walk over, his hands in his gray short pockets with his red shirt hanging loosely at his wrists. “What’s up.” The boy greeted leaning against the wall next to this girl.

The girl glanced over at this freckled boy. “Hi, I’m Alex Russo. My hobby is I like to poke things with a stick. Though I haven’t figured out how to make money for that yet so I’m in school.” She replied with a cheeky little smile.

The popular boy had no idea why but hearing the girl Alex introduce herself just made him smile. It was just so random! He let out a small laugh a bit. “I’m Luke Ross. I failed freshman year last year and I’m not allowed to drop out so I’m still in school.” He replied back with a laugh.

Alex let out a bit of a laugh twirling her hair around her finger. “Honesty. I like that.” She lightly teased. “I failed too. I moved in to the penthouse apartment thing place...a few days ago.” She said, not even knowing what the apartment building was called. Though, she honestly didn’t seem to mind.

Luke’s dark brown eyes lit up. So this was their new neighbour. He had heard there was a new neighbour on the floor below them. Awesome. “You wanna hang with me and my buddies?” He asked pointing back to his group of friends.

“Sure. I am otherwise alone.” The new girl replied with a smile. Better than being all by herself for the entire day.


	2. Day 1 Is Finally Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first day of highschool is finally there. Luke wonders about how the new girl doesn't even remember his name.

* * *

Alex walked to her locker after the seven hours of classes. She had a cool girl in Emma in art. Her new favorite class. Luke, or well now Freckles, was in her main course classes. Though she sat in the back and wasn’t noticed at all. It had felt nice. With a huff, she opened her locker and just tossed her stuff in.   


  
“I feel ya on that one.” Luke’s voice came from beside her causing the girl to jump a bit. The boy tossed his a few books into his locker then closing it, he leaned against the cold metal of his red locker. That was when Alex actually was able to take a moment and see what Luke Ross actually looked like. He wore a light blue and white plaid over-shirt, with a loose white shirt and baggy jeans. Yet, he was just somehow kinda cute. “What’re you doing when you get home?” The boy asked.

The young teen just gave that same smile she gave that morning and twirled her hair once more. Yet she delayed answering on purpose. In which Luke took in this new girl. Her long sleeve blue and white-specked sweater shirt, with her light denim skinny jeans, she also wore blue and white van tennis shoes. Oddly cute, he never went for girls like her. “Aw, Freckles a little bored? Well I have homework studying- oh who am I kidding? I’m not doing either of those things.” Alex replied slamming her locker shut.   
  


The teen just laughed at the answer. “Me neither, wanna come over and-” The boy went to ask but he had no idea what they would do. He knew nothing about her. Though he quickly tried to cover that up by changing the subject. “Freckles?” He asked curiously on his new nickname. Did this girl seriously have a nickname for him?   
  


“Yea, I can never remember names.” Alex replied lamely with a shrug. This girl was so not afraid to tell the truth. Though rude, she was truthful. Again though rude. The boy mocked a bit of a hurt expression. It felt so weird. Every girl knew him by his name. Or well his looks, but they still knew him!   
  


“Well maybe I’ll see you later.” Luke said with a shrug, still acting all cool with his hands back in his pocket, his bag on his right shoulder. “Yea sure I guess.” The girl replied with a shrug as the teen walked away from her.

“Who’s that?” The voice of Alex’s older brother Justin asked from behind his little sister. He was a little protective over his little sister. Though, it always shocked him on how calm she was of the new school.

“Oh no one.” Alex replied that mischievous smile of hers when she was up to no good. At all. “I think he’s one of the kids who live on the floor below us.” She said suddenly putting the Ross name together.

* * *

Later in the evening, Luke was relaxing in the movie room and eating popcorn when Jessie walked in. “Luke, it’s time for bed. You have school in the morning and you are not staying up late this year.” The nanny said pulling the bucket of popcorn away from the boy.

“I can go to bed whenever.” The freckled teen argued getting up holding Kenny with him as well. “Besides, we’re only learning our classes.” He said, holding his stuffed koala to his body closely.

“Doesn’t matter. Bed. Now.” The red-headed nanny ordered. Pulling the teen out of the room and pushing the boy towards the stairs. While Luke went to bed, Jessie changed the channel. “Welp, better than wasting it.” She said to herself eating her snack and watching some soap opera thing. 


	3. The Truth Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals the truth to Luke

* * *

A month of school was quick to pass. Alex and Luke were almost inseparable though he never saw her in his main classes. Yet the girl was unnoticed. She sometimes hated it. So, she figured to change that. Using her magic, she placed a spell to switch places with Luke in History class. “Alex, Luke Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi.” She said to herself. Her and Luke’s body switching places.

  


Alex, now in Luke’s body smirked. Now in the middle of the class, (s)he looked down at the assignment the class was doing. Now, Luke, in Alex’s body, kept doing the assignment. Not even seeming to notice the body switch. Until he raised his hand to ask a question in which he noticed Alex’s clothes on him. In which in a quick moment, the spell was reversed.

  


Luke, in his body looked to the back of the class to see Alex smirking at him, in which she gave a small wave as she began to write the answers from Luke’s paper.Though in the back of Luke’s mind, he wondered what the hell it was that caused the two to almost switch bodies like that.

After phasing out on and off, the bell finally rang, Alex meeting up with her freckled friend. “You’re in this class.” Luke asked his best female friend. Curiosity in his tone but also a little off from his experience thing or whatever.

“And in all our other main classes.” The mischievous freshman stated with a small smile. Her eyes just glistening in the light of the room. However, soon, a boy came up. Dean, one of the bad kids at school.

  


“Heyy, Russo. I’m skipping science class. Wanna join?” He asked. It had been a rumor for a few weeks Alex and Dean were dating. Though they were made to be so true. Probably when the two were caught snuggling at lunch.

“Yea sure.” The girl happily replied with a little smile picking up her school bag and leaving. Sending Luke a small wave.

“Oh come on.” Emma’s voice said walking up to her younger brother. “You’re seriously okay with this? It’s so obvious you like her.” The blonde older sister stated with her hands on her hips. She knew the way Luke always looked at Alex. Especially when they had her over at their place. Which was at least every other day.

  


“Pft. I do not.” Luke said shifting a bit and holding his bag closely. Since he still brought Kenny to school with him. “Besides, she’s dating Dean. One of the baddest kids in school.” He shrugged.

  


After science class a huge group of kids with Gigi walked up to Luke. “Hey Lukie, I heard you failed Freshman year. Shame isn’t it?” The blonde bully said laughing with her crew. She had been torturing the freckled boy since they were in Pre-K. She even tortured Alex which she didn’t mind.  


“Back off Gi. At least I didn’t need a nose job to make me look like Barbie.” He said walking away from the group.

“At least I’m not some spotted freak.” Gigi laughed. In which the bullying didn’t go unnoticed from Alex. She had enough. And the only thing she could think of was…..

  


The girl pulled Luke over to her side. Which when she got a confused look she looked at him in the eye to speak. “I’m going to have a lot to explain but just trust me.” She stated then looked at Gigi and the crew.

“Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind.” Alex said, her finger glowing as she cast the truth spell on Gigi and friends.

“I pick my nose sometimes! That’s why I’m getting a nose job!” Gigi hollered out to everyone in the hall. “I bully because of my 6th toe on each foot.” Heather stated next.

This caused Luke to pull his best friend away from all the people gathering. “How’d you do that? That’s like… magic.” He said in such shock and amazement. What was going on?

“It was magic…. I’m.. a wizard.” Alex replied. Now she was so going to get it when she got home.


End file.
